corruption ou sublimation
by ylg
Summary: Non, Emma Frost ne s'amusait pas à débaucher ses étudiants mineurs, même si jouer avec cette idée était amusant. 2nd drabble : un peu plus direct. 3e: et sa rivale en profite méchamment. ::minifics, Emma/Angelica, Séléné/Emma, un peu dérangeant::
1. sublimation

**Titre : **corruption ou sublimation, à choisir  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **X-Men, New Mutants, etc (comics classiques)  
**Personnage : **Emma Frost (et quelques suggestions het et femslash-y)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **maison Marvel

**Thèmes : ** « tentation », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (10 décembre 09)  
**Warnings : **characterization basée sur des comics vieux de plusieurs années, voire quelques décennies – mais que je n'ai plus sous la main en ce moment ; j'espère ne pas faire de bêtise question continuité.  
(Note : ça me rappelle que j'ai un vieux drabble Emma/Jean qui traîne quelque part dans mon dossier d'écriture, il faudra que je l'exhume un jour ou l'autre...)  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Quelle que soit leur couleur, Blancs, Rouges ou Noirs, les membres de l'Hellfire Club ont tous embrassé le côté sombre de leurs personnalités. Ils savent pertinamment ce qu'est l'être humain et ne s'en cachent pas. Pour eux, la décadence est le seul chemin raisonnable ; les « tentations » ne sont que de futiles hésitations : pour vivre heureux, il faut se donner les moyens de saisir ce que l'on veut, sans s'occuper du reste ! Les limites, c'est bon pour les autres, les faibles.

Emma Frost, Reine Blanche, a entre autres participé à la corruption de Jean Grey, en vue d'en faire la nouvelle Reine Noire. Le plan de Mastermind eût-il réussi, cela aurait fait d'elle une rivale, mais elle aurait aimé celle-ci – leur relation aurait été stimulante.  
Elle a bien tenté de raisonner Storm et de l'amener à partager ses vues, avant d'abdiquer et de se résoudre à s'emparer de son corps de force, se contentant de ses pouvoirs, tant pis pour son esprit.  
À la tête de son Académie, elle cherche à recruter les élèves les plus prometteurs par séduction. Kitty Pryde, Angelica Jones, et bien d'autres ; pour chacun, elle joue de ses charmes : elle offre ce dont ils ont envie, tout au fond d'eux. Du goût du lucre aux grandes passions des intelects supérieurs, jusqu'aux instincts les plus bas, simple besoin d'affection au pur désir de la chair. Elle n'hésite pas à se poser elle-même comme un objet désirable, par bien des aspects. Et si ça ne suffit pas, elle fait appel à d'autres parts sombres de leurs esprits ; elles joue sur les peurs, elle déforme la réalité perçue pour être considérée s'il le faut comme le seul point de salut.

C'est que se trouver face à des fruits défendus est bien plus excitant que de cueillir ceux qui tombent tout seuls sous sa coupe. Elle aime le défi de faire siens les plus intéressants et les plus rétifs. C'est tellement plus gratifiant en retour...

Bien ou Mal, que lui importe ? Les X-Men sont bien prompts à se considérer comme bons et à la réléguer du côté obscur quand leurs vues diffèrent? Bah ! Elle est du côté efficace, du côté qui gagne, du côté qui a raison parce qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il fait et pourquoi, voilà tout, et elle se fiche de leur opinion biaisée. Après, c'est juste une question de point de vue.


	2. corruption

**Titre **: tant de raisons  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (80ties)/New Mutants (1st series)/Firestar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Emma/Angelica  
**Rating** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel

**Thèmes **: pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; o5/31)  
défi « illégal » pour mf 100 mots

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles Miss Frost ne devrait pas se permettre ce qu'elle fait sur sa petite élève préférée.

D'abord, Angelica avec son charme innocent est délicieusement mineure.  
Ensuite, elle abuse de son autorité de professeur, rien que l'appeler préférée…  
Enfin, c'est un Syndrome de Stockholm qu'Emma instille savamment, à l'avoir isolée dans cet environnement hostile où elle est la seule à lui témoigner de l'affection et… à exiger tant d'elle, qu'elle se dépasse, à jouer avec son estime personnelle.


	3. sacrifice

**Titre **: sacrifice  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : X-verse, New Mutants, Necrosha ('10ties)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Séléné/Emma  
**Rating** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel

**Thèmes **: pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; 26/31)  
défis « friction/zombie/loyauté » pour mf 100 mots

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Emma et Séléné, Reines Blanche et Noire, n'ont jamais pu se sentir. Deux beautés froides, deux tempéraments dominateurs, trop semblables, souhaitant écraser l'autre pour mieux exister. Physiquement elles auraient pu s'accorder mentalement juste incapables. Elles ont mutuellement tenté plus d'une fois d'annihiler la volonté de l'autre.

Le dernier coup tordu de Séléné ? relever les cadavres des élèves d'Emma et en faire ses marionnettes dévouées. Eux autrefois si loyaux à leur directrice, maintenant soumis aux désirs de l'ennemi, modelés de ses envies…

- Souhaiterais-tu prendre leur place ? …pour leur épargner ce tourment ?


End file.
